This invention relates to means for securing fuel injection nozzles to internal combustion engines and is of the type that comprises a flange member which, by means of bolts, clamps the fuel injection nozzle to the cylinder head and which, for this purpose, exerts a force on a shoulder of the nozzle body. The flange is provided with a bore having a diameter at least as large as the outer diameter of the nozzle body.
In a known securing means of the aforenoted type (as disclosed, for example, in German Pat. No. 1,010,783), the fuel injection nozzle is provided with a flange which is in engagement with an overlapping or coupling flange which, in turn, is tightened to the engine cylinder by means of bolts. The flange and the coupling flange are so designed that when the latter is slid over the fuel injection nozzle from the side of the engine and rotated, it cooperates with the flange as a bayonet lock. To permit an interengagement between the flange and the coupling flange, the latter is provided with flange projections, while the flange integral with the fuel injection nozzle is provided with complemental openings. A securing means of the aforenoted type, however, requires that the flange integral with the nozzle has a diameter that is greater than the outer diameter of the nozzle body.